Songs To Laugh To!: Hina House
by RAW19
Summary: A bunch of song parodies based on the Love Hina characters! Whether you're chilling with a snack, or kicking back in your crib, you'll always have songs to laugh to!
1. My Lumps!

A.N. I did something similar to this in the pokemon section with great results. Several returning readers, a few one time fans, and only one heckler. So I decided it was time to branch out into another anime. I don't hate any of the songs or animes I parody, it's just for laughs. If you like this kind of thing I ask you to review and say so. If you do review, rate and tell me how much you liked or didn't like it. I usually update quickly and post whatever song I feel like parodying at the time, but if there is a specific song you want parodied, request it!

Sung to BAD BOYS (Theme from COPS) by INNER CIRCLE

Landlord   
Whatcha want, watcha want  
Whatcha gonna do  
When The Hina Girls come for you  
Tell me  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
Yeaheah

CHORUS:  
Landlord, Landlord  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you

Landlord, Landlord  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When Naru comes for you

When you were cleaning  
And you had bad traits   
You be trippin  
And learn the golden rule  
So why are you   
Acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot  
You must get cool

Landlord, Landlord  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you

Landlord, Landlord  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When Naru comes for you

Nobody naw give you no break  
Motoko naw give you no break  
Kitsune naw give you no break  
Not even Su & Sarah naw give you no break  
Hey hey

Landlord, Landlord   
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Landlord, Landlord  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When Naru comes for you

Sung to **My Humps **by **Black Eyed Peas ******

A.N. You are now entering the twilight zone; or one of Shinobu's daydreams. Same difference.

(Keitaro/Shinobu)

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,   
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out) 

I drive the landlord crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
He treat me really nicely,  
He helps me with my work-y.  
Science & History,  
Math and Sociology  
Food, we be a sharin'  
All the company got me wearin'  
a blush but I ain't askin,  
I know he love my ass 'n,  
Se7en Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but he keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't fakin'  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating. 

My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,  
She's got me soarin.  
(Oh) Soarin' threw the sky on me cause my girls hatin on me.  
She's got me soarin'.  
(Oh) Soarin' threw the sky on me, on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.   
Cos of My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (oh!) My lovely lady lumps (oh!) My lovely lady lumps (oh!)  
In the back and in the front. (oh!)  
(Check it out)

I met a girl down at the hot springs.  
She said eek, cause she saw my doing-ding.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my manly buff,  
Milky, milky Buffy,   
Mix your milk with my manly buff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

He says I'm really sexy,  
The boy he wanna sex me.  
He always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it Naru start some drama,   
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama   
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (oh!) My lovely lady lumps (oh!) My lovely lady lumps (oh!)  
In the back and in the front. (oh!)  
My lovin' got u,  
She's got me soarin'.  
(Oh) Soarin' threw the sky on me cause my girls hatin on me.  
She's got me soarin'.  
(Oh) Soarin' threw the sky on me, on me, on me.

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?   
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.   
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

(Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!)

She's got me soarin'.  
(Oh) Soarin' threw the sky on me cause my girls hatin on me.  
She's got me soarin'.  
(Oh) Soarin' threw the sky on me, on me, on me.

A.N. see ya soon!


	2. 19 still alive!

A.N. I'd like to thank BigFics2 for reviewing, and I'm glad he liked the rap. The first song is sung by Kitsune, followed by two keitaro ones!

"**Dirty Little Secret**" by All American Rejects

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I snoop around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

I see all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I snoop around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

I see all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way I feel inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping 'mones won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Which is why I drink

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Puddle Of Mudd  
Blurry

(ketairo)

Everyone's so crazy

and everyone's so fake

and everybody's empty

and everything is so messed up

only feel safe without you

I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

You always send me soaring

You're always so obscene

you never stop and listen

you're always just plain mean

I wonder what you're doing

imagine where you are

Insanity's between us

but that's not very far

Can you take it all away

can you not send me flying

well ya shoved it in my face

this pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away

can you not send me flying

well ya shoved it my face

Everyone is crazy

there's no one left not mad

you make up your own ending

won't let me know just why your sad

cause I am safe without you

I cannot live at all

my whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

You always send me soaring

You're always so obscene

you never stop and listen

assume that I'm unclean

I wonder what your doing

I wonder where you are

Insanity's between us

but that's not very far

Can you take it all away

can you not send me flying

well ya shoved it in my face

this pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away

can you not send me flying

well ya shoved it my face

this pain you gave to me

Nobody told me 'bout your bath

nobody said you were bathing

everyone showed you where to turn

told you to send me flying

nobody told you to calm down

listen to what I had to say

everyone showed you where to turn

told you to send me flying

Can you take it all away

can you not send me flying

well ya shoved it in my face

this pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

you take it all

you take it all away...

**Bowling For Soup - 1985 **

Woohoo

Woohoo

Keitaro just hit the wall

You'd think he had it all

one beating per bath

crush is a psychopath

his dreams failed one by one

when he turned twenty one

only danced with other men

what happen to his plan?

he was gonna be a student

he was gonna be a star

he was gonna pick up chicks

in his new fancy car

his broken SUV is now the enemy

looks at his average life

and nothing has been alright

since miss Naru, Motoko

and don't mention Tsuroko

there was Su too and Blondie

and Kitsune is still drinking

his two friends from high school

they tell him that he's uncool

but he still preoccupied

with the, promise, girl of his past life.

Woohoo

(girl of his past life)

Woohoo

they know all the basics

they heard every line

whoopsie, I didn't mean it

and it's an accident

all he got was 'wham'

they're not a big pervert fan

thought he'd get a hand

from shy Shinobu-chan

Where's the evidence that he peeped her

and when did Kitsune-konno become a lawyer

when did reality become T.V.

what ever happen to justice, peace talks

(poor keitaro just got)

Naru, Motoko

and don't mention Tsuroko

there was Su too and Blondie

and Kitsune is still drinking

his two friends from high school

they tell him that he's uncool

but he still preoccupied

with the, promise, girl of his past life.

Woohoo

he hates time make it stop

why does miss Motoko fear Tama-chan? (tama-chan)

And when Mutsumi become so sickly?

Please make this stop, stop

Stop!

And bring back

Naru, Motoko

and don't mention Tsuroko

there was Su too and Blondie

and Kitsune is still drinking

his two friends from high school

they tell him that he's uncool

but he still preoccupied

the girl of his past life.

Naru, Motoko

and don't mention Tsuroko

there was Su too and Blondie

and Kitsune is still drinking

his two friends from high school

they tell him that he's uncool

but he still preoccupied

with the promise girl of his past life.


	3. Requested: Numa! Whoma?

**A.N. **I'd like to thank Arnold The Pygmy Puff and Roi-Tan for reviewing. The first song is a strange request by Roi-Tan, and as I've never heard of this song before, it was difficult to parody. But, a true author always tries his best! It is sung by Tsuroko!

**Sung to The Miya Hee Song! The _Numa Numa_ Song!**

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Hello on a cellphone, greetings, it's me, a warrior,  
I ask you, my sis, to accept happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me, Tsuroko,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal, and I'm brave or strong,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to call me, don't want don't want to call me, don't want don't want don't want to call me.  
Your fear and the hate from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to call me, don't want don't want to call me, don't want don't want don't want to call me.  
Your fear and the hate from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

I call you over the phone, to tell you what I feel right now,  
Hello, my sis, it's me, your envy.  
Hello, hello, it's me again, Tsuroko,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal and I'm brave or strong,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to call me, don't want don't want to call me, don't want don't want don't want to call me.  
Your fear and the hate from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.  
Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

Sung to **Lonely** by Akon

Horny,   
I'm Mr. Horny,  
I have nobody,  
call my owwnnn

Horny   
I'm Mr. Horny I have nobody,  
call my owwnn

I'm so Horny...

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there, man ya' know who got to have that one "good girl" whose always been there like it's worth all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to fight? Yeah.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed a girl wasn't by my side, coulda' sworn I was dreamin', for them I was feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova' these few years, tryna' figure out what I do to make it go bad cause, I live here with all these girls, and still can't get none and…

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

I be walking down the hall, fall for no reason and land between some girls breasts, I stumble into the bath, and a fist to my face says no trespass, what really hurt me is they're accidents, I being doing my job and get punished, I never asked for all this, but these girls in my life and…

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that looks even half as cute as you. These girls they be drunk, blowing up, cutting up, but I swear they got the biggest boobs. ain't nowhere in the club I'd rather be, ain't no one in the world I'd rather see, then the girl of my dreams that made me feel unhappy but now so horny.

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didnt think I'd be chaste this long, I just want a girl to call my own, stop playing girl and come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to peek, I want me and you to be best peeps, I never wished dat I would hurt my baby, and its drivin' me crazy cause...

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

I'm so horny (so horny),  
I'm Mr. Horny (Mr. Horny)  
I have nobody (i have nobody)  
call my ownnn(to call my own, girl)

Horny,  
So Horny, (so Horny)  
So Horny, (so Horny),  
Mr. Horny,(Horny) so Horny (so Horny)  
So Horny, (Horny)  
So Horny, (so Horny),  
so Horny (so Horny)  
Mr. Horny.

**Sung to **The Tarriers** - The banana boat song**

Pervert, Per-hur-hur-vert  
Pervert come and he blasting off  
Perv, she say perv she say perv, she say perv, she say perv, she say  
Per-hur-hur-vert  
Pervert come and he blasting off

'bate all day when he all alone  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
looking up skirts till thee morning come  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

Coming in to the bath, when we taking clothes off  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
Coming in to the bath, when we taking clothes off  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, PUNCH!  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
six foot, seven foot, eight foot, PUNCH!  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

Pervert, she say Per-hur-hur-vert  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
Perv, she say perv she say perv, she say,  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

Grabbing thee breasts like he gone bananas  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
Then he Hide like thee black tarantula  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, PUNCH!  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
six foot, seven foot, eight foot, PUNCH!  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

Pervert, she say Per-hur-hur-vert  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
Perv, she say perv she say perv, she say,  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

Coming in to the bath, when we taking clothes off  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
Coming in to the bath, when we taking clothes off  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)

Pervert, Per-hur-hur-vert  
(Pervert come and he blasting off)  
Perv, she say perv she say perv, she say, (Pervert come and he blasting off)

Pervert come and he blasting off!


	4. Requested: Deck The Pervert!

A.N. Arnold The Pygmy Puff's request is short but sweet!

Innocent Bystander: Why is a female author using a boys name?

A.N. do I look psychic?

Innocent: you are in Lege-

A.N. shh! They aren't supposed to know that! Anyway review!

Sung To **Deck the Halls**

Deck The Pervert for his folly,

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Once again, he says he's sorry,

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Trip and rip one's dress apparel,

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

See him dodge the sword of peril,

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

This takes place as Keitaro and Motoko are preparing to face Tsuroko. At least it should have.

Sung to **I'll Make A Man Out Of You** from Disney's Mulan

Let's get down to business - to defeat my sis

I hoped for a fighter, and all I get's a wimp?

You're the saddest perv I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Landlord, I'll make a man out of you

Sneaky as a pervert

But on fire within

Once you stop your tripping

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic clod

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Keitaro: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Motoko: why does he do this to me

Keitaro: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

This girl's got me scared to death

Motoko: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Keitaro: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Chorus:)

Be a man

We must be swift as a raging pervert

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of our coursing hormones

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Dawn arrives

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

Be a man

We must be swift as a raging pervert

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of our coursing hormones

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Be a man

We must be swift as a raging pervert

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of our coursing hormones

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	5. Requested: 3 for the price of 1!

1A.N. Again, I thank you all for reading, reviewing, and requesting!

I.B. you forgot rating!

A.N. Shut up! Anyway, I got so many requests I decided to do them in one swoop. The first was asked by Kai Sohma and the other two belong to Roi-Tan.

Sung to **Just the Girl **by The Click Five

A.N. I admit that this song is so perfect for Kei/Nar's relationship that I had a hard time trying to parody it! Everything that should be said, is already said!

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She punched me in the springs at our last Inn reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

She's a psychopath  
Who knocks me on my ass And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a crazy B'  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Naru's the girl I'm looking for 

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she torments me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her 

She's a psychopath  
Who knocks me on my ass And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a crazy B'  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Naru's the girl I'm looking for

And when she sees it's me  
Outside her door, knocking  
She won't unlock it, no  
She'd rather be alone But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined 

She's a psychopath  
Who knocks me on my ass And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a crazy B'  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for ( just the girl I'm looking for)

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

Naru's the girl I'm looking for.

A.N. Naru tells Kanako off. Keep in mind that songs I've never heard are decidingly hard to parody. But, true authors always try their best!

Sung to **Go To Hell** by Alice Cooper

For criminal acts and violence, all the rage  
For being a brat  
Refusing to act your age  
For all of the decent citizens you've enraged  
You can go to Hell  
For kidnaping, molesting, and flashing constantly  
For making us doubt your parents authority  
For choosing to be a living obscenity  
You can go to Hell  
You're something that never should have happened  
You even make your Grandma sick  
You'd take a young woman hostage and steal her flower You'd gift wrap your brother And force your own special hour You'd even feel up a drinker, you're sour You can go to Hell  
You're something that never should have happened  
You even make your Grandma sick  
For criminal acts and violence, all the rage  
For being a bratRefusing to act your age  
For all of the decent citizens you've enraged  
You can go to Hell

A.N. Haitani and Shirai show their true colors!

**REEL BIG FISH**

**Sung to "We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful"**

We hate it when our friends become successful  
We hate it when our friends become successful  
Oh, look at those girls  
ah look at their faces, its so cold  
he's such a Romeo, well  
it's really laughable  
Ah, ha, ha ...

We hate it when our friends become successful  
And if they're Keitaro, that makes it even worse and  
we can destroy him  
You bet your life we will  
destroy him  
If we can hurt him  
Well, we may as well ...  
Its really laughable  
Ah, ha, ha ...

You see it should've been us  
could've been us  
Everybody knows  
Everybody says so  
They say :

"ah, you have loads of charm  
So much charm  
More charm than they could stand

Verse  
Chorus  
Then they break away  
Just listen ..."  
La, la-la, la-la  
just Listen!

Horn Solo

It's really laughable  
Ah, ha, ha...


	6. Requested: Jump Rope

A.N. Oh boy! Its taken m awhile, but I can finally update my songs. I'm back with a whole host of neat parodies; some requested and some I included just for fun. Some of these songs make no sense to me. But, it is not an author's job to judge, as I am sure some of my song choices make no sense to others. It is simply an author's duty to provide their fans with what they want! Baretta of the Dark Icon Writers: By your request, I did my best! Kai Sohma's : By your request, I did my best! Jump 

by Van Halen (sung by Keitaro)

I get up, and then I get knocked down.

You got it tough? I've seen the toughest around.

And I know, baby, just how you feel.

You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real

Oh can't you see me standing here,

I've got my back against the karaoke machine

I ain't the worst that you've seen.

Oh can't you see what I mean?

Might as well jump. Jump!

Might as well jump.

Go ahead, jump. Jump!

Go ahead, jump.

Aaa-ohh Hey you ! How said that?

Baby how's studying?

You say you don't know, you won't know

until we begin.

Well can't you see me standing here,

I've got my back against the karaoke machine

I ain't the worst that you've seen.

Oh can't you see what I mean?

Might as well jump. Jump!

Go ahead, jump.

Might as well jump. Jump!

Go ahead, jump.

guitar solo

keyboard solo

Might as well jump. Jump!

Go ahead, jump.

Get it and jump. Jump!

Go ahead, jump

**Promise** by Simple Plan (sung by keitaro)

Breakdown   
I can't take this  
I need some kind of clue  
I need you   
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do

Cause we've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away

So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't, don't, don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down, you down  
If you study with me tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine this time  
If you study with me tonight

If you study with me tonight

Without you I go through the motions  
Without you it's just not quite the same  
Without you I don't want to go on

I just wanted to say

That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away

So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs and right to say  
Don't, don't, don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down, you down  
If you study with me tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you study with me tonight

study with me  
study with me  
I promise  
study with me  
I promise   
study with me  
Go!

I promise  
I won't let you down, you down  
If you study with me tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you study with me tonight

If you study with me tonight  
I won't let you down  
study with me tonight

Follow Me by Uncle Kracker (Su always dropkicks Keitaro as her way of saying hello. This song addresses that.) 

You don't know why you hit me

You don't know why

I fly through the walls, yet never die

All you know is that you're sorry

You feel guilty

Don't worry 'bout a thing, I forgive easily

So you can

CHORUS

Dropkick me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Feel afraid because the world's scary

You know you've got a big brother in me

I'm not worried 'bout the Tama-chan's

Cuz no matter what the number we both know I'll live

I'll never hate you; that's the gift I give

So keep making explosives, my little scientist

Then you can

Dropkick me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Feel afraid because the world's scary

You know you've got a big brother in me

Don't need my money

I can't give you the sky

You're better off if you don't ask why

You're not the reason Naru gets angry

She'll be all right if she'll admit her feelings

Dropkick me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Feel afraid because the world's scary

You know you've got a big brother in me

You don't know why you hit me

You don't know why

I fly through the walls, yet never die

All you know is that you're sorry

You feel guilty

Don't worry 'bout a thing, I forgive easily

So you can

Dropkick me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Feel afraid because the world's scary

You know you've got a big brother in me

Excuse me

Kitsune, would you stop spying

I'm trying to have a private convo', you see

And if you

Will not leave I can guarantee

Your next month's rent will be twice the fee

Su, you can

Dropkick me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Feel afraid because the world's scary

You know you've got a big brother in me


	7. Requested: Ghost of Who?

In this chapter we address Roi-Tan**'**s tough request, but we start with one of mine.

**HERO  
By: Enrique Iglesias (Keitaro sings this to Naru)**

(Let me be your zero)  
Would you snap if I snuck a peek  
Would you leave and never look back  
Would you blush if you saw me blush  
Would you save my soul tonight  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you fight for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight

I can be your zero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you gasp if asked that you're mine  
Would you lie would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be your zero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be your zero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
(Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah)  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your zero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your zero

Roi-Tan: _By your request, I did my best!_

**Ghost of You Lyrics**

I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I did we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never gonna 'fess  
Never gonna 'fess  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever... 

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
"at home" and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she cries  
She cries

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never gonna 'fess  
Never gonna 'fess  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are always gonna haunt me  
Never gonna 'fess  
Never gonna 'fess  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
From all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never gonna 'fess  
Never gonna 'fess  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are always gonna haunt me  
Never gonna 'fess  
Never gonna 'fess  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
From all the ghosts that are never gonna...

**Artist: Buck O Nine **

**Song: Jennifer'S Cold **

On the freeway, all the cars have stopped

'Cause the big news has dropped

All the phones are ringing

It's got all the neighbors singing

Police chief is calling the detectives

Navy SEALs are being selected

President is calling his advisors

Greenpeace is putting out flyers

We've got ourselves a little situation

It's worse than a tama-chan invasion

Urashima's in Toudai

Everybody's wondering why

We've got ourselves a little situation

It's worse than a tama-chan invasion

Urashima's in Toudai and

He can't explain to no one!

There's a news break, for everybody watching

Urashima has just started flunking

The doctors can't explain it(hah)

"How did He ever obtain this?"

All his friends are sending good luck cards

"You could do it, just gotta fight hard!"

All the world is sitting home waiting

All the priests are singing and praying

We've got ourselves a little situation

It's worse than a tama-chan invasion

Urashima's in Toudai

Everybody's wondering why

We've got ourselves a little situation

It's worse than a tama-chan invasion

Urashima's in Toudai and

He can't explain to no one!

Yeeeaaaaaahhhh!

SWAT team has Keitaro surrounded

Coast guard takes him to an island

Out there, no one gets infected

Landlord lives where he can be instructed

United Nation emergency meeting

Declares the whole world is grieving

And peace will come if he

Please come home soon!

We've got ourselves a little situation

It's worse than a tama-chan invasion

Urashima's in Toudai

Everybody's wondering why

We've got ourselves a little situation

It's worse than a tama-chan invasion

Urashima's in Toudai and

He can't explain to no one!


	8. Clumsy and the Chocolate Factory

A.N. All those who have seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Jonny Depp will recognize these crazy songs.

Read and review!

Urashima, Urashima... Landlord of Hinata Inn.  
Urashima, Urashima...  
Everybody give a cheer!

He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He barely can restrain it.  
With so much generosity,  
There is no way to contain it...  
To contain it...to contain...to contain...to contain.

Urashima, Urashima...  
He's the one that you're about to meet.  
Urashima, Urashima...  
He's a genius who just can't be beat.  
The landlord of Hinata Inn...  
The best darn guy who ever lived.  
Urashima here he is!

Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

Kaolla Su! Kaolla Su!  
The great big greedy nincompoop!  
Kaolla Su!  
So quick and vile  
So greedy, foul, and infantile  
'Come on!' she cried, 'The time is ripe  
To eat a ton of food tonight!  
But don't, dear children, be alarmed;  
Kaolla Su will not be harmed,  
Kaolla Su will not be harmed

Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey  
Although, of course, we must admit  
She will be altered quite a bit.  
Slowly, fat goes round and round,  
The fat begins to add on pounds;  
It'll lie there for a minute more,  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out she comes! And now! By grace!  
A miracle has taken place!  
A miracle has taken place!  
This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere!  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against the world's best dieter?"

Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

Listen close, and listen hard, to the tale of Motoko Aoyama.  
The dreadful girl she sees no wrong in...

Swinging, swinging, swinging, swinging, swinging, swinging all day long.

Swinging, swinging all day long.  
Swinging, swinging all day long.  
Swinging, swinging all day long.

She goes on slashing till at last, her swinging muscles grow so fast.  
And from her arm a giant vain, sticks out just like a candy cane...

Swinging, swinging all day long.   
Swinging, swinging all day long.   
Swinging, swinging all day long.

For years and years she swings away, her Ki goes further every day.  
And with one great tremendous swing...she sends her soul out far away.  
And that is why we try so hard, to save Motoko Aoyama.

Swinging, swinging all day long.  
Swinging, swinging all day long.  
Swinging, swinging all day long.

Shinobu-chan the sweetest thing

Has just gone into puberty.

And she will meet as she decends, a rather different set of friends.

A rather different set of friends

A rather different set of friends.

A player, for example, banned, this morning from the high school gym.

A quarterback from out of state,

A pervert no one else would date.

And lots of other things as well,

Each with it's rather horrid smell, horrid smell.

These are Shinobu's new found friends

That she will meet as she descends.

These are Shinobu's new found friends!

Who went and spoiled her, who indeed?

Who pandered to her every need?

Who turned her into such a gasp?

Who are the culprits? Who did that?

The guilty ones, now this is sad,

Dear old Naru and Landlord Dad.

The most important thing

That we've ever learned

The most important we've learned

As far as people are concerned

Is never let them near

Your drinking cabinet

Or better still, just don't install

The idiotic thing at all

(Never! never let them!)

(Never! never let them!)

It rots the senses in the head!

It keeps imagination dead!

It clogs and clutters up the mind!

It makes a girl so dull and blind!

(So dull and blind, so dull and blind!)

She can no longer understand

A fairytale, a fairyland!

(A fairyland, a fairyland!)

Her brain becomes as soft as cheese

Her thinking powers rust and freeze

She cannot think, she only sees!

Regarding Mrs. Kitsune

We very much regret that we

(regret that we)

Shall simply have to wait and see

(And wait and see)

(And wait and see)

(And wait and see)

(And wait and see)

We very much regret that we

Shall simply have to wait and see

If we can get her back her life

But if we can't-

It serves her right


	9. Requested: One Geek!

A.n. ha ha! **kenakamatsu**has an excellent request! This is one of my favorite songs!

**One Week** by Bare Naked Ladies

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'  
Five days since you tutored me saying   
'Get that together come back and see me'  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Superman  
You see me flying through the air, waving arms like I don't care  
Don't need a ticket I already have a travel plan  
Launched trough the air when I pull crimes  
Then it's Motoko time  
Because she's all about value  
Naru-yan's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold her but she bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake   
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
That Love Hina's gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're pretty when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said 'You're crazy'  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and hope that you'll say you're sorry

(Music interlude)

Urishima Kanako, the Tokyo Vixen  
Chasing her brother because she trippin.  
Watchin Horse Races with no lights on,  
And though she's never won  
I hope Kitsune wins this one  
Like Shinobu I'm getting Frantic  
Like Su I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Motoko's sis I'm feeling lazy  
When I'm not crazy  
Or being chased round by a samurai  
Gonna get a set o' better smokes  
And not the kind with stimulants  
Just so my aunts not always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Miss Mutsum-  
Cause that female has got the boom watermelons  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're pretty when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said 'I'm sorry'  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
'You just did just what I hoped you were gonna do'  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Psycho chicks, who need a new hobby

Sum 41 - Pieces Lyrics

I tried to be perfect  
But pain was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This Inn is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That no one can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

On my own

I tried to be perfect  
She just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

Sung to Sorry 2004 by Ruben Studdard

(I'm sorry)

(I'm Sorry)

It's like I tripped and fell,

It's like I was peeping.

(Damn I'm Sorry)

It's like I grabbed your breasts,

While you was in the spring.

(Damn, I'm sorry)

It's like running an Inn,

With no skills and no luck.

(Damn, I'm sorry)

It's like trying to propose,

and someone stole the ring.

(Oooh damn I'm sorry)

But girl I've apologized

a million times before.

(I'll apologize a million more)

So here it comes again

for all the wrong I've done.

(so get ready babe)

Here's One million one.

Chorus

Girl this is my sorry for, 2004.

And I aint gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

I'm sorry for Mo

and I'm sorry for Su (for real)

and I'm sorry for Kitsun (i am)

in case I dont tell you.

Sarah, Haruka, Mutsumi, Shinobu, down to Naru.

I'm Sorry.

(I'm sorry 2004)

It's like going to your room,

When you're busy changing.

(Damn, I'm sorry)

It's like you change your hair,

and I dont say a thing.

(Damn I'm sorry)

It's like you're fallin' fast asleep,

I steal a kiss and I get hit.

(yeah I'm sorry)

And It's like I forgot your gift,

on 02 14 03.

(Damn! So sorry!)

But girl I've apologized

a million times before.

(I'll apologize a million more)

So here it comes again

for all the wrong I've done.

(so get ready babe)

Here's One million one.

Chorus

Girl this is my sorry for, 2004.

And I aint gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

I'm sorry for Mo

and I'm sorry for Su (for real)

and I'm sorry for Kitsun (i am)

in case I dont tell you.

Sarah, Haruka, Mutsumi, Shinobu, down to Naru.

I'm Sorry.

(I'm sorry 2004)

Hook

I'm sorry for the way that I did you

I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart for how I hurt you girl

I'm sorry on the weekends, sorry on the weekdays

sorry for the things I did, Sorry for the things i said

sorry for the falls

sorry for it all

That I see you when you are undressed,

That I see you when you are distressed,

What can I do to tell you that I'm sorry babe?

(sorry, sorry)

Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh! echo

Wooooooooh!

All them magazines,

Dirty memories.

I'm gone give them up,

'cause I dont want to lose you love

Chorus

Girl this is my sorry for, 2004.

And I aint gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

I'm sorry for Mo

and I'm sorry for Su (for real)

and I'm sorry for Kitsun (i am)

in case I dont tell you.

Sarah, Haruka, Mutsumi, Shinobu, down to Naru.

I'm Sorry.

(I'm sorry 2004)

Starts Fading

Girl this is my sorry for, 2004.


	10. Super Geek!

A.N. oh it never gets old. No one requested these songs, but I'm sure you'll like them anyways!

Rick James **Superfreak (**This song is sung by Seta. Ha Ha!)

She's a very scary girl

The kind you don't take home to mother

She will never let your spirits down

Once you get off her bad side, ow girl

She likes to shoot annoying men

She says that I'm her all-time favorite

When I make my move to her room it's the right time

She's never hard to please

Refrain

Haruka's pretty wild now

The girl's a super freak

The kind of girl you read about

In new-wave magazine

That girl is pretty kinky

The girl's a super freak

I really love to taste her

Every time we meet

She's all right, she's all right

That girl's all right with me, yeah

She's a super freak, super freak

She's super-freaky, yow

Super freak, super freak

She's a very eerie girl

The kind of girl you want to watch, now

From her head down to her toenails

Down to her feet, yeah

And she'll wait for me at Tea Shop with her girlfriends

In a bitter mood

Send me back to Chinatown

Three's not a crowd to her, she says

"Room 714, I'll be waiting"

When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles

It's such a freaky scene

Refrain

Haruka's pretty wild now

The girl's a super freak

The kind of girl you read about

In new-wave magazine

That girl is pretty kinky

The girl's a super freak

I really love to taste her

Every time we meet

She's all right, she's all right

That girl's all right with me, yeah

She's a super freak, super freak

She's super-freaky, yow

Bridge

Super freak, super freak

Temptations sing!

Ohhhhh

Super freak, super freak

That girl's a super freak

Ohhhhh

She's a very crazy girl

The kind you don't take home to mother

She will never let your spirits down

Once you get off her bad side, ow girl

Blow, Danny! (saxophone interlude)

**U Can't Touch This **by MC Hammer (sung by Naru)

You can't touch this (Repeat 5x)

My, my, my looks hits guys so hard

Makes me say "Oh my Lord"

Thank you for blessing me

With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet

It feels good, when you know you're down

A super smart home-girl from the O-town

And I'm known as such

And this is a girl, uh, you can't touch

I told you landlord (You can't touch this)

Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)

Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)

Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)

Fresh new kicks, advance

You gotta like that, but you know you got no chance So move, outta my room

'fore I get tripping, send you to your doom

While you're rolling, hold on

Smile a little bit and let 'em know what's going on

Like that, like that

Cold on a mission so fall them back

Let 'em know, that you're too much

And this is a girl, uh, you can't touch

Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)

Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)

Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)

Give me math, or English

Make 'em sweat, that's why I teach this

Now, they know

You talking about Naru you talking about a show

That's hype, and tight

Dudes are sweating so pass them a wipe

Or a book, to learn

What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn

The charts? Legit

Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know...

You can't touch this (Repeat 2x)

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Naru time!

Go with the funk, it is said

That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead

So wave your hands in the air

Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair

This is it, for a winner

Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner

Move, slide your rump

Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump

Yeah... (You can't touch this)

Look, man (You can't touch this)

You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)

Ring the bell, school's back in

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Naru time!

You can't touch this (Repeat 3x)

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Naru time!

Every time you see me

Miss. Naru's just so cool

I'm dope as a tutor and I'm magic in the school

Now why would I ever stop doing this?

With others making efforts that just don't hit

I've toured around the world, from MolMol to the Bay

It's "Naru, go Naru, Miss Naru, yo Naru"

And the rest can go and play

You can't touch this (Repeat 7x)

**T-Pain : I'm in love with a stripper **(Keitaro's got the stage again!)

Verse 1

Got the body of a goddess

Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl

Kickin Low

I'm Comin Down from the ceiling

To tha floo

Yea She Know what she doin

Yea yea yea

She doin that psyche thang

Yea yea yea yea

I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang (night thang)

Cause I'm N Luv wit a Tripper

Chorus x2

She snappin she boilin she boilin

She coppin that 'tude and

I'm N Luv with a Tripper

She trippin she playin she playin

I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with a Tripper

Verse 2

Out of all the girls she be the hottest

Like n the way she break it down I see u girl

Spinnin wide

And She lookin at me

Right in my eyes

Yea She got my attention

Yea yea yea

Did I forget to mention

Yea yea yea

I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang (night thang)

I'm N Luv Wit a Tripper

Chorus x2

She snappin she boilin she boilin

She coppin that 'tude and

I'm N Luv with a Tripper

She trippin she playin she playin

I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with a Tripper

Verse 3

She's every man's dream

She's Satan's gift to Earth

Women they love 'em too

That's what you call a women's worth

See I love all the trippers

Though they don't show me love

They know I never act as suave when I come back to earth

But I can't even lie

The girls here are so fly

She acting snide and swinging fists got me mesmerized

This man don't ever trick

But god damn she thick

I can't lie, I must admit

I'm in love with a tripper

Verse 4

She can pop it she can lock it

Caught with my pants down but I'm bout to see this sexy girl

By My bed

She don't know what she is doin

To my head

Yea She playin tricks on me

Yea Yea Yea

She dont even know me

Yea yea yea

I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing (night thang)

I'm N Luv Wit a Tripper

Chorus x4

She snappin she boilin she boilin

She coppin that 'tude and

I'm N Luv with a Tripper

She trippin she playin she playin

I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin

I'm N Luv with a Tripper


	11. Challenge! Nerf Hurler

The author knew there were those who would someday challenge him. But he knew not who they were. He knew not of **the unknown alias**. The dark figure stood before him, silently mocking him; daring him to make a move. A long silver saber held out towards RAW19, the gold handle encrusted in jewels. RAW19 calmly drew his light purple blade, infused with the power of the spirits themselves, and beckoned his opponent. In a flash the two leaped at each other, swords raised high, and the challenge commenced.

**Nerf Hurder** - Pervert

When you met me at the party you thought I was a nice guy  
But you didn't have a clue at what was going on inside  
I ordered you a drink and asked you for a dance  
But then I accidently tripped and pulled off your underpants

Not a pervert, a pervert  
Can't change the way I am  
Not a pervert, a pervert  
Please don't break my hand

That night you asked me over to watch Hollywood Squares  
You left me in your room, you saw me reading your diary  
Can you see it in my eyes, can you see it in my smile?  
Can you see the way I imagine you doing doggystyle

Not a pervert, a pervert  
I don't have frisky palms  
Not a pervert, a pervert  
I'll say it on and on  
On and on, on and on, on and on, on and on

You called me on the phone, said you wanted to talk  
But how could you have known what reading in my book  
Say you want to be my girlfriend but will you love me anymore  
If you catch me with my polaroid outside the bathroom door

Not a pervert, a pervert  
Can't change the way I am  
Not a pervert, a pervert  
Please don't break my hand  
Not a pervert, a pervert  
I don't have frisky palms  
Not a pervert, a pervert  
I'll say it on and on  
On and on, on and on, on and on, on and on

"Shards of light!"

"**Darkness Wave!"**

The attacks met there marks and knocked both fighters out of the ring. The two stood there, panting in an effort to catch their breath, before acknowledging each other.

Unknown Alias smirked. "Not bad, RAW. It appears I underestimated you."

Raw19 just chuckled in response. "Not at all, Alias. But now you know, no matter what the challenge, I'll always do my best!"


	12. Requested: My Geek!

Shinobu was walking down the hallway of Hinata House. It had been awhile, but she had finally caught up with all the housework that needed to be done, and was going to see if her sempai needed anything. She rounded the corner and first noticed an extremely shiny floor, and then noticed the resident landlord in front of her. He was finishing his wax job and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Oh, there you are sempai! How are you today?" shinobu called out.

He looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"Hey shinobu! Well, so far I've only been beaten up twice today. I'm almost finished waxing this hall and then I'm done for the day. Was there anything you needed?"

She blushed at how he always put everyone's needs over his own, and how he never got angry with Naru and Motok-sempai no matter what they did.

"I'm fine sempai! I just finished all the housework and was wondering if there was anything you needed me to do."

He thought for a moment.

"No, not that I can think of." he responded, standing up. "Though, I am kind of hungry. Are there any leftovers?"

"I think Su finished them off. But, just follow me to the kitchen and I'll be happy to whip you something up." She replied.

Keitaro took a step forward, but as if on cue his clumsiness kicked in and he slipped on the waxed floor. He fell forward and, trying to grab something to stop his fall, grabbed Shinobu's skirt and pulled it off.

As if on cue, Naru walked by at that moment and saw a shocked Shinobu in strawberry panties and an ashen faced Keitaro on the ground, holding shinobu's skirt.

"You perverted Water Demon!" she screamed. "How dare you pray on an innocent girl!"

Before Keitaro could explain she "iron-punched him through the ceiling. Naru turned to look at Shinobu, expecting a thank you, but found herself on the ground from Shinobu's slap.

"How could you! I hate you, Narusegawa!" shinobu said, running to her room in tears.

A stunned Naru sat on the floor, nursing her stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping she hadn't lost the respect of two of the most important people in her life.

Shinobu looked out her window, wondering when Keitaro would return.

"How can you put up with it, sempai? Every single day without going insane. What keeps you going?"

"You do, my precious flower."

She gasped and looked down at ground. Keitaro was smiling up at her.

"What do you mean, me?" she asked.

He pulled a guitar out of nowhere and said, "I'll tell you."

**Artist: The Temptations **

**Song: My Girl **

I got launched high on a cloudy day.

But, though it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My cook (my cook, my cook)

Talkin' 'bout my cook (my cook).

I've got so much luck my friends envy me.

I've got a sweeter song than tama's on a breeze.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My cook (my cook, my cook)

Talkin' 'bout my cook (my cook).

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Ooooh.

I don't need no Naru, Motoko, or Su.

I've got all the riches baby one man can choose.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My cook (my cook, my cook)

Talkin' 'bout my cook (my cook).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

with my cook.

I've even got the month of May

with my cook (fade)

"You don't love Naru anymore?" shinobu asked.

"I stopped loving her long ago." He replied. "I only have eyes for you."

"Oh, sempai!"

A.N. and the rest is history!


	13. Perv of My Life

**It's going to take a while to sort through all the requests I've received. So until then, I hope you enjoy these 'Chef's Choice' parodies. In this chapter Naru and Motoko have the floor.**

**Unknown Alias: **In our battle your character used the Darkness Wave. Incidentally, those were both attacks I plan to use in my "_Legendary Quest: The Watcher_" story.

Sung to "Love Of My Life" by** ERYKAH BADU**

(feat. Common)

Bring it over here and let's go back

Way back

Ooh...

Way back, yeah

----

I met him when I was a

Little girl, he peeped me

I launched him through the sky

Yet, I fell in love

But in my heart I knew I

Wasn't the only one

'Cause when the others 'fessed up

He had to run

----

Whenever I got lonely

Or needed some advice

He gave me his shoulder

His words were very nice

His antics are behind me

'Cause now there is no other

My love is his and his is mine

A perv became the

----

Love of my life

You are my friend

Love of my life

I can depend

Love of my life

Without you, baby

Feels like a crazy cartoon love

Hope this shit ain't clear

----

A freak-freak, y'all, and ya don't stop

To the beat y'all and ya don't stop

A freak-freak

----

Or could it be that it was

All just so simple then

A crazy female who said

He's just a friend

He moved to Hina, we met

Inside the fabled springs

His blood ran cold and he knew

He betta run, but

----

Whenever I got lonely

Or needed some advice

He gave me his shoulder

His words were very nice

His antics are behind me

'Cause now there is no other

My love is his and his is mine

A perv became the

----

Love of my life

You are my friend

Love of my life

On you I can depend, yeah

Love of my life

Without you, baby

Feels like a crazy cartoon love

Hope this shit ain't clear

----

Y'all know how I met her

We had fights and got back together

To get her back I had to chase her

Though she crush on bad boys forever in many ways

Them boys may be better, so I had to let her (Never)

She wanted Seta and I understood that

Lookin' for cheese, that don't make her a hood rat (Rat)

In fact she's a queen to me, her light beams on me

I love it when she sings of me

It's like that now (Love of my life)

----

Ooh, you know you rock my world and

(Love of my life)

You be boy and I'll be girl and

(Love of my life)

We don't stop until the break of dawn, ooh...

Love of my life

Ooh, you know you rock my world and

Love of my life

You be boy and I'll be girl and

Love of my life

Yeah... hoo ha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N. while our last song talked about how Keitaro and Naru met, our next one touches on the subject of her indecision between him and Seta.)

Sung to **Unfaithfu**l by Rihanna

Story of my life

Punching out his lights

But I know it's killing me

Sorrow in my soul

cause it seems so wrong

that he loves my company

He's more than a perv

and this is more than love

the reason that this guy is blue

the clouds are rolling in

because I'm gone again

and to him I just can't be true

----

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

and it kills him inside

to know that I am thinking

'bout some other guy

I can see him dying

----

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I blush as "he" walks by

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

a murderer

----

I feel it in the breeze

as we are studying

preparing for another day

A touch upon my cheek

as he reluctantly

asks if I'm gonna be okay

I say I will be fine

Just thinking 'bout some stuff

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

who I was thinking of

and we know it very well

----

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

and it kills him inside

to know that I am thinking 'bout some other guy

I can see him dying

----

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I blush as "he" walks by

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

a murderer

----

Our love,

His trust

I might as well take a gun

and put it to his head

Get it over with

I dont wanna do this

anymore woahh anymore . . .

----

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I blush as "he" walks by

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

a murderer (a murderer)

No no no

Yeah

----------------------------------------------------------

(A.N. Having cruised the archives several times, I've come across several Keitaro/Motoko fics; mainly 'what-ifs'. This quickly became one of my favorite types of stories and I decided to do a song about that. This is the scene when Keitaro brings Motoko in out of the rain after she loses to her sister.)

Sung to "**Bailamos**" by ENRIQUE IGLESIAS 

Tonight's your chance,

I leave my life in your hands.

We hit the floor,

Nothing is forbidden anymore.

Don't let the world in outside.

Don't let the moment go by.

Nothing can stop us tonight!

**Chorus**

Kei/Motok!

Let the rhythm take you over...

Kei/Motok!

Let our passion be forever

Kei/Motok!

Wanna live this night forever...

Kei/Motok!

Let our passion be forever...

Be forever!

----

Tonight I'm yours,

We can make it happen I'm so sure.

I won't let you go.

There is something I think you should know.

I won't be leaving your side,

We're gonna dance through the night.

I want to reach for the stars!

**Chorus**

Kei/Motok!

Let the rhythm take you over...

Kei/Motok!

Let our passion be forever

Kei/Motok!

Wanna live this night forever...

Kei/Motok!

Let our passion be forever...

Be forever!

----

Tonight we dance,

Like no tomorrow.

If you will stay with me,

I'll prove that we're meant to be.

Stay with me

Tonight's your chance

Kei/Motok!

----

Kei/Motok!

Let the rhythm take you over...

Kei/Motok!

Let our passion be forever

Kei/Motok!

Wanna live this night forever...

Kei/Motok!

Let our passion be forever...

Be forever!

How I love you

Now and ever!

Now and ever!


	14. Pretty Fly: for a Perv Guy!

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed my 12th chapter. I wanted to try something different and it seemed to turn out pretty well. I don't plan to format the whole story like that however, but will probably do so for a few other chapters. I'll try to post your requests as soon as I can. In this chapter Keitaro has the floor.**

Sung to "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by **Offspring**

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our landlord isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a girl, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't debate, a landlord straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least when you dream you can always grow up and get laid  
The world needs anime, so  
Hey, hey, do that pervy thing!

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

He needs a cool pet, not just any on demand  
But they didn't have a Tiger so he got a Tama-chan  
Now cruising in his R.V, he sees homies as he pass  
But if stops to chat, they're gonna kick his lily ass!  
So don't debate, a landlord straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least when you dream you can always grow up and get laid  
The world loves anime, so  
Hey, hey, do that pervy thing!

Now he's falling in the springs yeah, he closed his eyes fast  
He asked that they'd listen, but they simply kicked his ass. Friends say he's trying too hard and he's really quite whipped  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trip

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't debate, a landlord straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least when you dream you can always grow up and get laid  
The world needs anime, uh The world loves anime, uh Lets get some more anime, uh  
Hey, hey, do that pervy thing!

Sung to **Akon** - Ghetto

Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm livin

**verse one**

These halls remind me of Halo (Halo)  
When your in them you'd betta look around (look around)  
And there's no one to hide behind  
And there's no one to pull you out  
You keep on fallin (falling)  
And no one can hear you callin  
then a 'tama' self destructing  
Kendo player with shusui on the waist line, just got outta the spring doin stay time, bruise marks on my back from the punchline Dark Memories of when there was no sunshine  
Cause they said that I wouldn't make it  
(I remember like yesterday)  
Holdin on by what god gave me

**chorus**

Cause thats the life when your  
Living in the (Girls Dorm)  
And Landlord of the (Girls Dorm)  
Or walking by the (Girls Dorm) Girls Dorm  
Thats the life when your  
Living in the (Girls Dorm)  
And landlord of the (Girls Dorm)  
Bystanding near the (Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm)

**verse two**

No time to cherish sanity (cause everythin' come and go)  
Even the health that you have is borrowed  
(Cause your not promised tomorrow)  
So live your life as if everydays' gone be your last (be your last)  
Once you peep one girl can't go back  
Best prepare to remove your past (remove your past)

Cause ya gotta be willin to pray  
Yea There gotta be (there gotta be) a better way oh  
Yea ya gotta be willing to pray  
Cause there gotta be (there gotta be) a better day (ay)

Whoever said that this struggle would stop today  
a lot of people scared done run away  
Teenage Women with a grudge to pay

**chorus**

Cause thats the life when your  
Living in the (Girls Dorm)  
And Landlord of the (Girls Dorm)  
Or walking by the (Girls Dorm) ,Girls Dorm  
Thats the life when your  
Living in the (Girls Dorm)  
And landlord of the Girls Dorm)  
Bystanding near the (Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm)

**bridge**

Sword fights every night in the (Girls Dorm)  
Crooked foxs on sight in the (Girls Dorm)  
Every day is a fight in the (Girls Dorm)  
(oh oh oh oh oh) (Girls Dorm)  
Got kids to feed in the (Girls Dorm)  
Making bombs and weed in the (Girls Dorm)  
Every day somebody bleeding in the (Girls Dorm)  
(oh oh oh oh oh) (Girls Dorm)

thats the life when your  
Living in the (Girls Dorm)  
And Landlord of the (Girls Dorm)  
Or walking by the (Girls Dorm) ,Girls Dorm  
Thats the life when your  
Living in the (Girls Dorm)  
And landlord of the Girls Dorm)  
Bystanding near the (Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm, Girls Dorm)

(wooohhoohh)

Sung to **Mambo No. 5 **by Lou Bega

ladies and gentlemen, this is mambo no 5

One, two , three four, five  
Everybody in the car so come on let's ride  
To the liqueur-store around the corner,  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But i really don't wanna  
Flat bust like i was last week  
I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap  
I like Tsuroko, Nyamo, Motoko and Naru  
And as i continue you know they're gettin' sweeter  
So what can i do i really beg you my lord  
To me flirtin' it's like a bad sport  
Nothing makes sense, nothing fly, let me dump it Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Motoko in my life  
A little bit of Kanako by my side  
A little bit of Mutsumi is all i need  
A little bit of Sarah is what i see  
A little bit of Shinobu in the sun  
A little bit of Naru all night long  
A little bit of Kitsune here i am  
A little bit of Su makes me your man

Jump up and down and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound put your hands an the ground  
Take one step left and one step right  
Run to the front and run to the side  
Wave your sword once and swing your fists twice  
And if it looks like this then you doin' it right

A little bit of Motoko in my life  
A little bit of Kanako by my side  
A little bit of Mutsumi is all i need  
A little bit of Sarah is what i see  
A little bit of Shinobu in the sun  
A little bit of Naru all night long  
A little bit of Kitsune here i am  
A little bit of Su makes me your man

Trumpet, the trumpet!  
Mambo no 5

A little bit of Motoko in my life  
A little bit of Kanako by my side  
A little bit of Mutsumi is all i need  
A little bit of Sarah is what i see  
A little bit of Shinobu in the sun  
A little bit of Naru all night long  
A little bit of Kitsune here i am  
A little bit of Su makes me your man

I do all to fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide you and me gonna touch the sky

Disclaimer: Before i forget, i do not own any of the songs or shows i parody. peace out!


	15. Landlord Got Back

**Okay Fans, a lot is going on in my life and I'm still having a hard time getting your requests written. So once again, I've got some other songs on lock to keep the fic going. If the name "Sir Fix-A-Lot" confuses you, keep in mind that Keitaro makes repairs on the dorm practically daily. I own none of the original songs, but these parodies are mine. Enjoy!**

**SIR MIX-A-LOT **  
**"Baby Got Back"**

_Intro_  
Kitsune: Oh, my, god. Naru, look at her bust.  
It is so big. -scoff- She looks like,  
one of those manga guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those manga guys? -scoff-  
They only talk to her, because,  
she acts like a ditsy blond , 'kay?  
I mean, her bust, is just so big. -scoff-  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... ack!

_Sir Fix-a-Lot_  
I like big busts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And some round things in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tongue  
'Cause you notice that bust was stuffed  
Deep in the bra she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that bust you got, makes _me so horny_  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna chill in my crib?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat busts are the thing  
Take the average U-man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much, jack  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the bust? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy bust!  
Baby not flat!

(LA face with Oakland boobies) (LA face with Oakland boobies)  
Baby not flat!

(LA face with Oakland boobies) (LA face with Oakland boobies)

_Sir Fix-a-Lot_  
I like 'em round, and real  
And when I'm copping a feel  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Fix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that double  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Flat-chested bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna ugh  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause no dice, I'm nice  
And on girls there is no price  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah!  
you want the fans to love you baby? Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even shy boys got to shout  
Baby not flat!

Baby not flat!  
"Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

_Sir Fix-a-Lot_  
So your girl wields a katana, daily workouts over yonda  
But a katana can't give you a motor in the front of your honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got busts, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that bust  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the bust ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're whack  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some Kentaro punk tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the bust is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-FIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby not flat!

(Little in the middle but she far from flat) _4x_

**Justin Timberlake **

**-Sexy Back **

**Verse 1**  
I'm bringing manga back (yeah)  
Them other perverts don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think it's special what's behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)

_Take em' to the bridge_

**Bridge  
**Dirty babe  
If you're temptation  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_Take em' to the chorus_

**Chorus  
**Come here Su  
Go head be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go head be gone with it  
Kitsune  
Go head be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go head be gone with it  
Let me see what you're workin with  
Go head be gone with it  
Naru's so hip  
Go head be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go head be gone with it  
Go head child  
Go head be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go head be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
X6

Get your sexy on

**Verse 2**  
I'm bringing manga back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

_Take em' to the bridge_

**Bridge**  
Dirty babe  
If you're temptation  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_Take em' to the chorus_

**Chorus  
**Come here Su  
Go head be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go head be gone with it  
Kitsune  
Go head be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go head be gone with it  
Let me see what you're workin with  
Go head be gone with it  
Naru's so hip  
Go head be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go head be gone with it  
Go head child  
Go head be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go head be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
X6

Get your sexy on

Are you ready?

Are you sexy?

Are you nekkie?

**Verse 3  
**I'm bringing manga back (yeah)  
Them Mother fuckers wait till I attack (yeah)  
If that's your girl you better watch your back (yeah)  
Cause she'll send 'em flying, sir and that's a fact (yeah)

_Take em' to the chorus_

**Chorus **Come here Su  
Go head be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go head be gone with it  
Kitsune  
Go head be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go head be gone with it  
Let me see what you're workin with  
Go head be gone with it  
Naru's so hip  
Go head be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go head be gone with it  
Go head child  
Go head be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go head be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
X6

Get your sexy on

Are you ready?

Are you sexy?

**Movie**: Madagascar

**Artist**: Sacha Baron Cohen

**Song**: I Like To Move It

(Chorus)

I Like To Move It Move It

Shin- Like To Move It Move It

Kit- Like To Move It Move It

Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)

-

Hina Girls All Over The Dorm

Original Pimp Urishima Pon Ya Case Man!

I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body

And When Ya Move Ya Body

Uno Move It

Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!

-

Motoko Cute And You Dont Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Hard Up

Motoko Cute And You Dont Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Hard Up

Woman! physically fit, physically fit,

Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! physically fit, physically fit,

Physically, physically, physically fit

-

Woman! Ya nice

Sweet Fantastic

Make Man Fall Down Like A London Bridge

Woman! Ya Nice Sweet Energetic

Make Man Fall Down Like A London Bridge

Woman! Ya nice

Sweet Fantastic

Make Man Fall Down Like A London Bridge

Woman! Ya nice

Sweet Fantastic

Make Man Fall Down Like A London Bridge

WOMAN!

(Chorus)

I Like To Move It Move It

Mot- Like To Move It Move It

Su Like To Move It Move It

Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)

-

Naru Ya Cute And You Dont Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Hard Up

Naru Ya Cute And You Dont Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Hard Up

Iron Puncher - Pon Ya Face

A Mek Man Hard Up

Water Cutter - Pon Ya Face

A Mek Man Hard Up

Enraged Super

Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Hard Up

But Ya Still Sexy

Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Hard Up

Woman Ya Nice Broad Face

And Ya Nice Hip Make Man

Flip And Bust Them Lip

Woman Crazy And Energetic

Make Man Fall Down Like A London Bridge

Woman! Ya Nice

Broad Face

And Ya Nice Hip

Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip

Woman Crazy And Energetic

Make Man Fall Down Like A London Bridge

BOP!

WOAH!

BOP!

WOAH!

BOP!

WOAH!

BOP!

WOAH!

-

I Like To Move It Move It

Kan- Like To Move It Move It

Mut- Like To Move It Move It

You Like To (Move It!)

We Like To Move It Move It

Sar- Like To Move It Move It

I Like .. Oh I Did I Have I Done I? Did I Do I Like?

I Think I Did I Like.. We? What About We? They? They? I Did They.

Oh I Got It, I Got It I Got A New One I Got A New One.. Them?

No Not Them.. Did I Say Them Or Not?

Them Like To Move It Mov... I'm Gonna Say Them

Them Like To Move It Move It

Har- Like To Move It Move It

Umm Wait Theres Gotta Be Another One We... We... Nope.. Oh Us!

Can We Do Us Like To?

Us Like To Move It Move It Thats The One

Us Like To Move It Move It

Us Like To Move It Move It

Us Like To.. Move It!

Move It! Move Ittt.. Move It! Move It! Move It Move It

-

Okay Then, Wanna Hear,

I Just Wanna Tell You A Little Story This Little Story

That My Daddy Used To Tell Me When He Was A Pimp As

Well I Was Born, Probably About 68 Years Ago Over By

That Annex Over There Yeh

And I Remember Things Changed A Lot In Those

Days, In The Old Times It Wasn't So Commercial, You Know,

There Wasn't All The Fuss Bout Who's Got The Greatest Power

And What Revenge

Are You Seeking And Who's Got

The Biggest Chip On Their Back You Know,

Those Days It Was Just Me And A Couple Of The Others You

Know, Doing The Demon Boogie You Know,

Demon Boogie... Demon Boogie

Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah

At Least In Some Fics!

-

You Really Think This Is Never Gonna End Coz It Is

3, 2, 1!

Not Bad Eh? I Like It!


	16. Requested: Whoomp, Here It Is

- no, i'm not dead, yet. But, with all the shit going on in my life (car crashes, two house fires, school, etc) i might as well be. But, i haven't forgotten about my fans or my fics, si i'm hooking you up with a little something, something. Sadly, i can't say for sure when the next update will be. Hope you enjoy.

Whoomp - Tag Team

Party people  
Yeah Love Hina music comin' straight at-cha  
That's me Naru the Brain Supreme  
And my girl Motoko  
We're kicking the flow we're kickin'  
And it goes a little somethin' like this

Love Team back again check it  
Wreck it - let's begin  
Party people let me hear some noise  
The girl's in the house jump jump rejoice  
There's a pervert over here  
a pervert over there  
Waving hands in the air  
grabbing deriere  
These three words mean he's flying high

Whoomp there it is hitme

whoomp there it is (x8)

Upside down and inside out  
I'm about to show all you folks  
What's it's all about  
Now it's time to get it happening And make a few pervert's R.I.P. I'm talking it back to the old school  
'Cause I'm an young fool who's so cool  
If you want to get down  
I'm gonna show you the way whoomp there it is  
Let me hear you say

whoomp there it is (x8)

Whoomp chak a laka chack a laka chak a laka chak a

Whoomp tama tama tama tama tama tama tama (x2)

Point blank my naru punch be frank  
and a boulder-cutting blade, someone's hope just sank  
beat a perv  
uh  
oh I see rave skin  
Rip skit find a heated spring to dip it in  
Slam dunk it stick it flip it and ride  
That is D double O D Y oh my  
Ooh that it come on come on

Whoomp there it is I'm done

whoomp there it is (x8)

(Hey) whoomp there it is(x2)

some say I'm crazy  
'Cause I'm beating up pansies  
the left-footed clown that you have found  
Amazing outstanding demanding  
Commanding you people dancing'  
That's a breath taker  
Ice queen AKA the undertaker  
You want to come down to the baddest around  
Old school - here's a shovel can dig it fol

Can you dig it  
we can dig it  
Can ya'll dig it  
we can dig it(x4)

W-H double o mp as I flow  
To the fly from the school of old  
Hardcore kick the folk lore wreck  
Three to the two and one perv-check  
Mad skill flow ill on the mesh of steel  
That's the grill of the microphone I just killed  
Party people it's your party Hina Team is through  
Whoomp there it is I thought you knew

Whoomp there it is(x8)

Yeha Love Hina Team comin' straight atcha  
That's me Naru the brain supreme  
And my girl Motoko  
Bring it back ya'll bring it back ya'll bring it back  
Here we go

Whoomp there it is (x8)


	17. Jizz In My Dorm

1This is to remind you all that I'm still out here and I never forgot nor stopped caring about this fic. By now, I trust you all will recognize this song. I give a shout-out to all my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Keep living your life and I'll see you next update!

Jizz In My Pants - The Lonely Island

( Love Hi-Na!)

Lock eyes from across the dorm

Smile and nod while I raise my broom

Back to work and it's all the same

No need here for the silly games

Make your way through the chairs and crowd

Tell me that I'm just too loud

Pushed in close at Kitsune's wry

Our bodies touch and the angels cry

I freeze in shock on the second floor

Our lips first touch outside your doors

You cock your fist and I'm done for

My ass is kicked, yet it wants some more

And I

Jizz in my pants

This happens once a book, you can take my word

I won't apologize, that's just absurd

Mainly your fault from the way you pretend

And now I

Jizz in my pants

I'm flying through the air to land flat on my butt

I saw Su on the roof, she was passing that dutch

I swear that I'm living with a bunch of nuts

Now I'll go home and change

I need to relax for a while in the springs

I bathe alone now mostly

Left me heart broken not lookin' for love

Surprise in my eyes when I looked above

The fog in the springs and I saw her face

My heart stood still so did time and space

Never felt that it would start again

Since the look in her eyes said 'your life will end'

She turned to me, then she raised her sword

Looked me dead in the face, said "pray to the lord"

And I

Jizzed in my pants

It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me

But I'm gonna need stitches at the end of things

And now I'm shivering in an awkward stance because I

Jizzed in my pants

To be fair you were flashing your chest

Plus the way you attack really shows off your breasts

Please stop acting like you hate all men

One more thing, is that Tama-chan?

Last week - I took a test

As I recall it was an English test

Tripped and fell with my hand up your skirt

Tried to get up and grabbed your butt and I

Jizzed in my pants

Speeding down the street when your red eyes flash

Need to get away need to make a dash

Shinobu tripped, I saw her ass and I

Jizz in my pants

Next day Mutsumi's towel falls off and I

Jizz in my pants

Open my window and a bra rolls in and I

Jizz in my pants

When Angelina was nude throughout Beowulf I

Jizzed in my pants

I tripped on a grape and I

Jizzed... in... my pants

(I went to-) Jizzed... (Ok seriously you guys) in... my pants

(can we... ok...)

I jizz right in my pants every time you pummel me

I'm not a masochist, I just get off easily

You say I'm stupid, but you just can't get enough of me

But, only in the fanfics will you girls have sex with me

Cuz I

Jizz... in... my pants

(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants

yes I jizz in the air, yes I jizz on the land)

Yes I jizz... in... my pants

(I jizz in my room, I jizz where you stand)

(Love Hi-Na!)


End file.
